Ying&YangAnd The Girl Between
by kitten-of-blood
Summary: Two boys. One Good, His Name Being Sabin. One Bad, His Name Being Kaidel. And A Girl Caught Up In The Battle Of Light And Dark, Ying And Yang, Her Name Is Siri. What Is This Trio Gunna Get Into? Who Knows. Read on.....
1. Chapter 1: The Begining and School

* * *

A/N: Right, Let Me Explain, Yes Siri Tachi Is A Charecter In A Few Star Wars Book, I'm Not Gaining Money From This. Siri Is My RP Charecter. Kaidel Belongs To My Friend Liam And Sabin Belongs To My Friend Phil. Kaidel and Sabin are Ying and Yang, And Siri's The Girl Between.

* * *

**Ying&Yang. And The Girl Between.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning, The Best Place In A Story To Start.

* * *

"Siri Tachi. Will you shut up!" the voice rang out throughout the classroom and every head turned to look at the trio at the back.

The culprit had her head on the desk, laughing hysterically. The boy to her left was staring back at the class. His black emotionless eyes glaring daggers at everyone,  
The boy to her right was looking at her as if she was insane, Which to any bystander is how she looked.

"Sir, I think She should go outside" Said a red haired girl sat at the front, Siri at this suggestion sat up pointing at the girl.

"You get out you two faced snotty brat" Siri yelled loudly.

"Siri Rose Adalia Tachi.. . GET out of my class room" The teacher yelled. Siri grabbed her things, grabbed the boy to the left and the boy to her right and ran out of the room laughing hysterically again.

"Siri, Are you insane" Said the boy who was sat to her right. He looked unimpressed.

"Yes, Infact I am, Sabin. Chill" She laughed nudging him. He looked very unhappy, he walked off.

"Si?" The other boy said Looking at her and smiling.

"Yes Kaidel James Gráoli?" She teased. The boy went to hit her but bear-hugged her instead. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hush, Siri." Kaidel laughed.

"Make me" After Siri and basically challenged Kaidel he lent down and kissed her, She smiled. "Good job. Come on lets get Sabby" Siri grabbed Kaidel's hand and ran after Sabin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Its Short. Yay, Chapter On Finished. First Ever Story. Comments? Nyaa.


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces, Nightmares And Tea

"Sabin! Where the Frick are you," Siri yelled walking down the corridor she has sworn Sabin ran down. She looked behind her and noticed Kaidel walking slowly at least 5 paces behind. She stopped and waited for him to catch up, he also stopped in the shadows. His eyes were visible, two eeriegreen dots in the dark. It freaked Siri out.

"Kai…Stop playing" She whispered. Daring not to step forward, How any boy could just blend into the shadows was weird.

"Siri…Run" Said a voice behind her, she turned slowly, scared to find a dead guy or something. Her heart slowed down to a normal pace as she saw Sabin, Despite the fact Sabin had dark brown hair he didn't blend into the shadows, He almost stood out in them, Like a light in the dark. His greeny-blue eyes always Reminded Siri of the Ocean. Calm and Serene. But, When the time was right they would be stormy.

"But…Kai" She whispered turning back to the shadows were the green eyes blinked blankly back at her. Her expression turned to a confused one, She looked at them and compared them to Sabin's Ocene like eyes. Kaidel's were Electric Green when he was happy, Like newly formed leaves on the oak tree where the trio sat at lunch. But now, Now they were dark green, Forest green.

"Kai Isn't…Kai. Siri Go" Sabin said in a commanding voice, She shook her head.

"No Sabin I am not a child" She muttered, He looked at her and she glared back.

"Then stay behind me and by the wall" She did as he said and then Kaidel walked out of the shadows. He looked like the shadows himself. He was in all black, His black hair over his eyes.

"Sabin, Don't treat her as a child" Kaidel's voice was empty and devoid of emotions.

"I'm protecting her from you" Sabin laughed.

"Moi?" Kai pointed at himself, Before throwing Sabin to the side using force push.

"Ugh. Is that the best you have" Sabin laughed standing up.

"No." Kaidel laughed, walking towards Siri. Who was motionless with fear. "Siri, Come here" Kai held his hand out, But Siri resisted. "Come. Here." He said again, every word dripping with anger, hate and greed. Siri obeyed, Looking scared as ever. She took his hand and he pulled her to him. She gasped as he did so.

"Siri…" Sabin whispered.

"Shut up old man" Laughed Kaidel. Siri's expression clouded, She always forgot He was older then them. Not Exactly Old Thou. Only Three years older Then Kai.

"I am not old, If I am, Ever heard the saying "Respect your elders" I Guess not" Sabin laughed. But as he did so, Kaidel's grip on Siri tightened causing her to yelp.

"Sabin Have You- Err…What's going on?" Came the voice of a girl who had just stepped round the corner. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in blue not-too-skinny skinny jeans and a white shirt with thin gold pinstripes on.

"Just…Nothing" Sabin said, Looking at her. He could not risk her getting hurt. Not by…Him. He looked back at Kaidel. Who now Had Siri pinned to a wall by her throat.

"That's nothing?" Walking to Sabin's side The Girl Laughed. "Looks more like rape then nothing" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Lanii…Just go" Sabin muttered. Lanii put one hand on her hip and stared right at him. If only looks could kill Siri thought to her self.

"Its Elanii And how about no. Kai Let her go…" Elanii said gesturing to Siri.

"Make me" Kaidel muttered, his grip on Siri's neck tightening.

"Kai…"Siri spoke softly and surprisingly calmly due to her current situation.

"Sorry Si" Sabin Spoke quickly as he ran for Kaidel, knocking him and Siri to the ground. Kaidel scrambled to stand but Sabin kicked him in the face. Knocking Kaidel over and out.

"Siri, Are you okay" Elanii said walking to the girls side and helping her up.

"Yes, Thank you Lanii" Siri Smiled.

"Oh So she can call you Lanii and I can't?" Sabin laughed. "Lets get him to his room" Sabin grabbed the back of Kaidel's black top and dragged him through a door, and to an elevator. Once inside they went to the third floor where There rooms were, Siri and Elanii shared the huge room that was at the end of the corrodor. Room 235. On the left at 234 was Kaidel's room. And To the Right 236 was Sabin. As they got to Kai's room Both Elanii and Sabin looked at Siri.

"Key?" Sabin asked.

"Oh Right," Siri smiled, She bent down to Kai and went through his Jean pockets and found a Key. She unlocked the room and walked inside. Flopping on Kaidel's bed.

"Err…Move" Sabin said looking at Siri. She sighed and stood up. Sabin then placed Kai on the bed. Siri sat by him, She moved his hair out the way and took his Tie off.

"I'll moniter him" Sabin said and Siri looked up.

"Im not leaving"

"Aye, Same" Elanii said.

"Typical Girls. Elanii go get yours and Siri's things, I'll get mine. Think you can handle Sleeping Beauty for 10 minuets. Si?" Sabin walked out the room Followed by Elanii.

"Oh Kai" Siri muttered, as she undid the top three buttons of his shirt. Sabin and Elanii returned with sleeping bags and pillows. Siri thanked Elanii and took her things, Curling up in a ball beside Sabin and Elanii she drifted asleep as did the others.

"Siri…No…Please…" Kaidel spoke but in his sleep. Siri sat up from her sleeping back first, due to the mention of her name. Sabin followed. Elanii stayed asleep.

"He's dreaming" Sabin reassured Siri.

"I Noticed" She sighed, Getting up and laying on the bed beside Kai. He tossed and turned In his sleep. His eyes moving franticly beneath his closed eyelids. He moved his hand up. Grasping the air. Then letting it drop.

"Please…. Not her…Sabin" Kaidel spoke again. His voice full of fear.

"Sab?" Siri looked to Sabin who shrugged.

"Siri, Don't worry. Can I sleep?" He looked at her. She nodded back. She went back to her sleeping bag and brought it to Kaidel's bed. Where she laid.

"Siri…No…NO" Kaidel screamed sitting up. Siri looked at him wide eyed. He looked back. Sweating and blinking blankly at her. He went to speak but passed out again. Siri blinked and yawned. Laying her head on his chest. Kaidel had obviously not passed out, He put a reassuring arm around her. Siri smiled at this. And tried to communicate via thought with Kai. To her surprise it worked.

"_What were you dreaming of?" _Siri thought.

"_You" _The Voice came back in her mind.

"_Yes, I heard my name…And Sabin's. Care To Explain?"_ She thought lazily.

"_No"_ His voice came back. Quickly and troubled.

"_Please?"_

"_Fine. He Hurt You"_Kaidel sounded troubled

"_Err. How"_

"_He Tried To Ki-" _His Voice was cut off as she fell asleep. Ki-? What's that meant to be? Kissed? Killed? I doubt either of them. Its Sabin. Siri thought to herself. Until her mind blanked out and she entered her dreams.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh. My. God" Sabin muttered standing up. "6am…"

"Ugh. Me and Siri wake up at like 9…" Muttered Elanii who rolled over and attempted to sleep again.

"Its what time?" Siri yawned sitting up "6am…Screw that" Siri rolled over and fell off the bed. "Nope. Im awake and hurt now" She moaned.

"As your up. Get me some tea" Laughed Elanii who stood and stretched, Before flopping on the couch.

"Ugh I am a slave to you" Siri laughed and walked to the kitchen, switching the kettle on and sorting out the cups. She returned soon after with three Teas. She settled on the chair and watched Kaidel.

"He'll be-" Sabin Yawned "Fine"

"He spoke to me last night" Siri said drinking her tea and pulling a face. "This must be yours Sabin" She said. They switched cups and continued. "He said you hurt me…"

"I Did what?" Sabin laughed almost choking on his tea.

"I don't know" Siri sighed "I must of dreamed it" She carried on drinking her tea and then almost screamed. Kaidel sat up so fast it was unreal. Breathlessly he looked round the room confused...

* * *

A/N: oooh, New Charecter. Elanii. Is Based On My Dear and Best Friend Sophie. Haha, This is Gunna be a shock to her, And. Whats With Kai? Being All Weird Like That. And The Mention Of Siri and Sabin In Kai's Dream...Oooooooh, Who Knows Next Chapter...Tomorrow Most Likely. 33


	3. Chapter 3: Murder In School

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" Sabin Laughed, Kaidel just stared at him blankly. "Oh Kay Then" Sabin said finishing off his tea and taking his own cup to the kitchen.

"Sabin, Need help?" Elanii said getting up and going to the kitchen to give Kaidel and Siri some room.

"No, Hush" Sabin laughed. "Anyone want breakfast?" We all nodded, Well everyone but Kaidel who was still sat up looking bewildered.

"Kai…" Siri started to speak but was lost for words. He looked at her and frowned.

"What?" He replied looking at her.

"You…Last night…"

"Last night…Oh…." He stopped and looked at her and frowned. Lifting his hand up he tilted her chin up so he could see her neck, He examined it. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…Its fine" Siri spoke quietly, He then hugged her tightly and she felt safe. "Your Dream…" She whispered. He moved away quickly.

"Oh, Its nothing, Just a nightmare" His voice was reassuring.

"Siri, Move" Sabin said walking in. Siri did so.

"What do you want" Kaidel said spinning round on the bed to face him.

"Oh you know, the normal. To check your insanity levels"

"My Insanity levels Sabin. Are perfectly fine. Maybe it should be yours you check" Kaidel was now stood. Both him and Sabin were glaring at each other.

"Jesus you too. If looks could kill" Elanii came out the kitchen with two plates of food, She handed one to Sabin and one to Kaidel. And then she went and got two more. Handing one to Siri she sat down with her own. Kaidel looked at Elanii and she smiled.

"Bacon, Sausage, Eggs, Fried Tomatoes, Toast and beans" She smiled and then she looked at Siri. "Except for The animal rights protester over there with her veggie-crap"

Siri gasped at this idea. "How dare you, Veggie crap? Its more…Nutritional…" She drowned out as she ate a slice of toast.

"So what are you eating" Sabin laughed, Siri looked up. The toast in her mouth, She removed it.

"Toast?" She laughed.

"Obviously, No the other…stuff"

"Oh, Right. Quorn Sausages, Tomatoes, Beans and Toast" She smiled.

"Right. You freak" Laughed Elanii.

After they had eaten the bell went off and they all went to get they're stuff. Except for Kaidel and Siri.

"Kai, We have English History…" Siri said grabbing his books and sticking them in her bag.

"Oh yeah. Come on lets go" He went to leave then stopped.

"Sabin, Elanii come on" Siri yelled and the two blonde haired teens apeared. Elanii was in a shirt and jeans and Sabin had a black top and blue jeans on. Siri laughed.

"What?" Elanii said sorting her hair out.

"Head boy and Head girl" Siri laughed pointing at their badges.

"Siri, Get over it" Sabin laughed handing Siri and Kaidel badges.

"And these are?" She laughed.

"Prefect badges" Elanii smiled. Siri's eyes widened in shock.

"Friend privileges eh?" She muttered to Kaidel who nodded.

"Oh Frick. We're Late" Sabin muttered as they hurried down the corridor to the English block.

"Sorry Kids, Can't go in there" Said the tall policemen. When they reached the Classroom.

"Why we have class" Siri argued. Hands on hips.

"Sorry, Off limits. Go back to your room."

"Listen, I'm Sabin. Head boy. Tell me what's going on" Sabin said pushing Siri out the way. She just Huffed and folded her arms.

"Murder" The Policemen replied. Siri choked on her Dr. Pepper as he spoke. "Your Teacher was murdered in this room"

"What…" Siri muttered her face paling,

"Yeah let's go back to the dorm." Elanii said and They all followed.

Turning down the corridor the dorms Siri stopped and doubled over. Kaidel caught her arm.

"What is it" He asked as he held her up.

"Her Visions I guess" Elanii smiled and Kaidel picked Siri up. They arrived back in the dorms Just as Siri woke up...

* * *

A/n: Sorry again. So short. but I wrote this while Half cleaning my room. Next chapter...Says...What Siri's Vision is I guess


	4. Chapter 4: Visons and Dances

A/n: Yeah, This chapter is really random. And Like, Phil. I Know You'll Read This So... Don't Kill Me. And No clue yet to her Visions o I know, I cba to type that much.  
Love x

"Oh, What the fu-" Siri stopped mid sentence as she looked round the room, Sabin raised his head and looked at her. Siri scanned the room, Once again. No Elanii, No Kaidel, Medical Equipment and Sabin. "Medical bay" Siri muttered.

"Yes"

"Why?" She Sat up and noticed the small tubes going into her arm.

"You had a vision, Again. Siri, What Day is it?" Sabin said checking a fluid bag that was attached via a tube to Siri.

"Wednesday. Why?"

"Wrong, its Monday." Sabin looked at Siri and frowned, If you had woke up yesterday you would of seen Kai. I sent him home, He's refused to leave you. Kept saying it was all his fault or something"

"Monday…I've slept four whole days…" Siri muttered.

"Yes, You Truly are sleeping beauty" Muttered Sabin as Siri yawned.

"Hm?" She asked. "Can I go now?"

"Nuh" Sabin said, Lightly pushing Siri back onto the bed. "Tell me what you saw first"

"Saw?"

"In Your Vision"

"Oh, I Don't Remember, I Forget Them" Siri Looked round the room once again.

"Fine, Lets go" Sabin said as he started to remove whatever tubes were attached to Siri.

Back in the Dorm rooms Kaidel and Elanii were waiting for the other two to arrive.

"So, You and Sabin?" Kaidel laughed looking up from his book.

"Hm?" Elanii looked up from the kitchen counter where she was preparing food.

"Oh Come off it Lanii, The way you both look at each other. Something's going on"

"Between who?" Sabin said walking through the door followed by an unusually quiet Siri.

"Si!" Kaidel dropped everything he was doing literally and the book fell to the floor with a loud thump, He ignored it as he ran to Siri and hugged her, She just stood there slightly motionless before lifting her arms up to hug him.

"Kaidel, Leave her be for a while. She's still confused" Sabin muttered while he walked to Elanii. "Oh, Back to the conversation I walked in on, Between who"

"You and E-" Kaidel stopped. "Never mind…"

"About us?" Sabin laughed looking at Elanii.

"Well, Its just-" Kaidel stopped as Siri spoke.

"You two are made for each other, Just date already"

"Date…Us?" Sabin looked puzzled and blushed slightly. Elanii did the same.

"Basically you two are both smart, popular and for god-sake Sabin Kiss her" Kaidel laughed, earning a death glare from Sabin.

"Or, Hook up at the party tonight" Siri laughed leaning on Kaidel.

"Party?" Sabin questioned.

"More of a dance, Whole school thing" Siri said waving her arms about to show she was confused.

"Right, lets all go get ready." Elanii said grabbing Siri and pulling her towards the bedrooms. "Lets go get ready."

"The Dance is Not for another…hour or so Lanii…" Siri said being dragged backwards.

"Yes, But you do know we have to do our hair…"

"Ah yes Lets Go" Siri said linking arms with Elanii and walking to the door.

Siri smiled as she shut the door leaving the boys.

9:15pm The LCD screen flashed at Sabin.

"They're late" He said standing by the mirror.

"Stop looking at your reflection" Kaidel said. He was fiddling with his tie.

"Oh yeah, coming from the boy who spent almost an hour in the bathroom"

"Hey, I have to look perfect yanno" Laughed Kai.

"Who's perfect?" Siri said walking into the room in a blue and white dress. Her Blonde hair cascading to the point just below her shoulder blades.

"You are" Kaidel said walking to Siri and bowing. She just laughed.

"Hey guys" Elanii said walking in, She was in a silvery-grey dress. Her hair was curly and tied up with strands hanging loosely down.

Sabin turned round from the mirror.

"Woah" Sabin said, quickly realising he spoke aloud he blushed.

"I'll take that as a good thing" Elanii laughed twirling around on the spot.

"No fair, She looks better than me" Siri pouted.

"Impossible" Kaidel laughed kissing Siri.

"Oh, I don't know. Elanii looks…Yeah" Sabin said smiling and walking to her, He bowed and linked arms with her. "Shall we m'lady" He smiled.

"You spend too much time with Kaidel" She laughed.

"Come on" Siri said walking with Kaidel out the door.

"Elanii…Wait" Sabin said grabbing her hand lightly as if to stop her from walking on with the others.

"Yes?" She said turning and smiling. Sabin froze. He had always admired her smile, her eyes, her dress sense, her music, Everything. And now she was here, With him. In that dress. He blushed.

"Its Just…" He Stopped. How could he tell her, From the day they met he loved her.

"What Sabin?" She Smiled. He blinked. And lent down and kissed her. She blushed. Unaware to Sabin, Elanii felt the same as him. She kissed him back and he smiled.

"That"

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" She smiled and looked into his ocean like eyes.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you from the day we met you have driven me insane, Every moment I have thought about you." He touched her hair "Your hair, Your eyes, You. Everything about you amazes me so much. And I love it."

"Sabin…Everything about you amazes me as well. And I don't love it." Elanii spoke and Sabin looked down to the ground.

"I love you" She whispered. He looked up and smiled. Kissing her again he whispered.

"Shall we go to this dance then?"

"Yes. Lets" She smiled. Holding his hand they walked out of the room together…


End file.
